


Carrie's Question

by mandykaysfic



Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Carrie and Agnes are curious, but Carrie's question best remains unasked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six questions asked.

"Did you get it?" Agnes Mason caught a glimpse of a brown paper wrapped parcel tucked in Carrie Carter's school bag.

"Be quiet! Yes, our maid bought it for me."

"When can I see it?"

"You must wait until after school. We'll go into the woods."

"What about the Hamlets?"

"They're staying back to dance."

"But aren't you needed for that?" Carrie was still Joy's maid.

"I told them Mother needed me at home." Carrie knew the members of the Hamlet Club would disapprove of the falsehood; she didn't ask herself what they'd think of Marie Stopes' book, 'Married Life'.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is set in 1918, which I am taking as Carrie & Agnes' final year at school and _Married Love_ was first published.  
>  Joan was crowned the Violet Queen in 1916.


End file.
